


Dunya

by nereyda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Characters of color, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Original Universe, Royalty, Spanish, Teenage Drama, Witchcraft, aunque no me guste el termino of color pero, but in a good way, en principio....., i dont even know, i guess, i mean la trama no gira entorno a que a avan le gusten los nabos, la reina esta buena, me curré la trama en una clase de lengua de 30 minutos y la profesora ni se dignó a preguntarme wild, not really - Freeform, personajes lgbt pero su sexualidad queda en segundo plano, rated T por el lenguaje más que nada, the main character is kind of an asshole
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereyda/pseuds/nereyda
Summary: Sin objetivos, sin aspiraciones, lo único que tenía Avan, un joven aprendíz de brujo, era un dolor de cabeza increíble y un humor de perros, y solamente el dolor de cabeza era pasajero. Después de haber sido dejado a su suerte en la tienda de pócimas y hechizos por su maestro, tiene que decidir  entre jugarse el cuello si metía la pata o quedarse en el antro de mala muerte con su querida gata. ¿Qué podría salir mal?





	Dunya

**Author's Note:**

> Saludaciones, escribí la idea principal en una clase de lengua en 20 minutos a partir de unas palabras raras (pantomima who even says that) que nos pedía el ejercicio. Todo el mundo contaba microhistorias que involucraban a sus coleguis de irl y como yo no tengo y mi única compañera soportable estaba enferma en casa (quien pudiera¡!) me saqué esto del cerebelo. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas resultaron molestos, muy molestos.

Después de haber llorado hasta caer dormido, cosa que nunca admitiría en público, me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. ¡Anoche no podía creer lo que veían mis propios ojos! Una carta. De Raj. Del maldito Raj diciendo que se iba durante "un tiempo indeterminado" a un viaje espiritual para conocerse más a sí mismo y simultáneamente ampliar sus conocimientos sobre magia y hechizos en una región llamada noséqué en el Norte de Eskland. Mis huevos en vinagre, bien sé yo que eso era una excusa barata decorada con palabrería porque mi maestro (ahora ex-maestro "por un tiempo indeterminado") se encuentra endeudado hasta el cuello. No le culpo, si yo fuera un mago pobre aficionado a los juegos de mesa con mafiosos que poseen grandes mansiones y tierras conseguidos con métodos no muy legales, también me iría de aqui.

Bueno, viendo el panorama en verdad sí que le culpo.

En fin, no puedo creer que me haya dejado la tienda de pócimas a mí solo para librarse un poco de la culpa que probablemente le carcoma por las noches durante ese tiempo indeterminado, o eso espero.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, mi reacción ha sido un poco exagerada. Todo estará bien mientras los mafiosos no toquen a la puerta...

Aunque le guarde un poco de rencor por esto no puedo estarle mas agradecido por, bueno, adoptarme y haberme dado un hogar y demas cursilerías.

Mi lado optimista post ansiedad me dice que lo llevaré bien ya que sé mezclar pócimas, conjuros y todas esas cosas que se supone que el dueño de una tienda de magia tiene que saber.

Además creo que ya es hora de presentarme, ¿no? Pues soy nada más y nada menos que el próximo brujo, mago y hechizero más poderoso y menos modesto de Dunya, aunque tal vez la falta de mi modestia sea en parte culpa de Raj, por haberme halagado tanto en su día. Mi nombre es Avan, solo Avan, y Raj me adoptó cuando tenía 9 años, más que un padre, lo consideraba un mentor. Algo raro ya que la gente normal no solía adoptar niños con una edad "tan" avanzada aunque Raj no es gente normal. Se justificó diciendo que yo era diferente, que tenía un potencial y una aura a mi alrededor muy fuertes que no le transmitían las demás personas y que algún día, podría llegar a ser un brujo muy poderoso si me lo propusiera.

La magia y las supersticiones no son tabú ni nada mal visto a día de hoy en Dunya, mi país, de hecho están bastante arraigadas a nuestra cultura, sin embargo pocos tienen la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hacerse cargo de algo tan peligroso si no se maneja con responsabilidad y se volvían unos ancianos chiflados viviendo alejados de la sociedad en alguna montaña solitaria o simplemente no eras lo suficiente bueno en la materia, no todos saben que hacer con el don especial con el que algunos son bendecidos desde tu nacimiento, si es que tenían alguno, claro. Ese no era mi caso, soy un chico corriente y moliente de 17 años sin ninguna especialidad que destaque salvo mi facilidad para aprender hechizos e inventar pócimas que nunca he puesto en practica porque Raj no me deja. Tanto hablar de mi potencial y bla bla bla pero luego no me permitía expresarme. Puede que al final mis hipótesis de cuando tenía 13 años eran ciertas y solo quería mano de obra barata que le cuidara la tienda.

Oigo que alguien llama a la puerta y me irrito teniendo en cuenta que hay un cartel bastante grande en la entrada que pone "CERRADO", ¿no sabe leer? El analfabetismo no es excusa ya que cualquier ser con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta de la ausencia de vida en el local. Salgo de mi cama a duras penas y voy corriendo a la puerta, hacer esperar es de mala educación.

—Perdone pero estamos cerrados, le agradecería que volviera mañana, u otro día—o nunca, dije para mis adentros. Entonces alcé la vista y encontré a un ¿hombre?, ¿mujer?, persona que no podía identificar ya que estaba vestido con una larga túnica que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

—Buenos días, Avan—procedió a quitarse la capucha para revelar su rostro moreno y su larguísima melena negra, era la reina. Si estuviera bebiendo algo en este momento lo escupiría—No te conozco mucho, ni tu a mí, pero me urge hablar contigo.

La reina sabía mi nombre, la reina había venido en persona a mi tienda de mala muerte expresamente para hablar conmigo. Y yo la insulté mentalmente y la intente echar. Cosas que pasan.

—¡Su alteza real!—fingí asombro y admiración a la vez que por mi cabeza pasaban un montón conspiraciones sobre su visita espontánea, lo último que necesitaba era que me guillotinaran—¡Por favor pase! Disculpe mis malos modales, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas solo, sin mi maestro presente y menos aún una visita tan... importante, sí.

La reina Layla me dedicó una tenue sonrisa y entró a la tienda con paso firme y la cabeza alta, con su largo cabello azabache decorado con una pequeña tiara de oro y pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, que hacían juego con sus ojos brillantes y rojos como rubíes y contrastaban bien con su piel tostada. Pude apreciar que la túnica semejante a un saco de patatas que portaba se abría un poco dejando ver su vestido celeste, demasiado modesto para los ricachones pero muy lujoso y extravagante para los pobretones como yo. Me atrevería a decir que era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, lástima que me gusten los hombres.

Subimos a la planta de arriba donde se encontraba el perqueño salón. Yo no es que sea un ángel ni un bonachón, pero tengo algo que se llama educación y quise traer té y algunos pastelitos que hice ayer por la noche para pensar en algo que no fuera el traidor de mi mentor. Mi repostería sabe a ansiedad, y la ansiedad sabe bien. Layla me insistió en que no hacía falta pero la señora de 40 años que hay en mi interior me dominó por completo e ignoré las insistencias de la reina.

—Siento mucho mi repentina aparición. Supongo que te estarás preguntando a qué se debe.— comentó con una tenue sonrisa algo avergonzada—Bien, solo quiero tu ayuda para un tema un tanto delicado, si te niegas lo entenderé aunque me gustaría que no lo rechazaras ya que yo te podría ofrecer muchas comodidades—¿me está sobornando?— Tu maestro me informó de que eres un chico con mucho talento, Avan, por eso necesito tu ayuda, ya que aceptes o no es tu decisión y yo la respeto.

¿Cuándo ha conocido Raj a la reina? Pero más importante ¿por qué le habla de mí y para que necesita mi ayuda? Me estaba empezando a asustar.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no conocía nada de Raj. R-A-J, un libro abierto por lo despistado y crédulo que era.

—C-claro, dígame.—solo había una palabra para describirme en ese momento: pringado al que le daría un ataque de asma.

—Verás,—se quedo mirando su taza de té un momento, un poco ida, como midiendo las palabras que iba a decir y el modo en el que las iba a decir—como bien sabes, mi querido esposo murió hace ya 3 años y seguimos sin encontrar al culpable. Los dectectives y hasta mi propio personal de palacio me dicen que seguramente haya sido un suicidio, pero yo me niego a creerles. Bastian amaba demasiado la vida como para dejarla así como así, sin decirme nada...—de repente los ojos de la reina mostraban una tristeza tan sincera que me contagió a mí también. Trató de recuperar la compostura y prosiguió—Por eso, Avan. Por esa razón quiero tu ayuda y disponer de las maravillosas habilidades de las que presumía Raj, orgulloso de su aprendiz. Quiero que, con tus conocimientos sobre magia, consigas resolver este caso. Solo entonces estaré tranquila.

Vaya. Simplemente vaya. Había logrado tocar mi fibra sensible y era una propuesta interesante.

—Te daré tu tiempo para pensártelo, pero si decides que sí, ven inmediatamente al palacio con esta tarjeta—me entrego una pequeña tarjetita que parecía las que daban los vendedores de biblias ambulantes. En la tarjeta ponía "Permiso real para acceder a palacio" con una letra elegante en un papel tan grueso que casi me corto el dedo.

No añadí nada más, probablemente mi respuesta sería un no rotundo y tiraría la tarjeta.

—Me lo pensaré, gracias por confiar en mí.

La acompañé hasta la puerta y nos despedimos, ella con un hasta luego y yo con un adiós. Parecía un mensaje subliminal.

Aún trataba de captar la escasa mas suficiente infromación que me había dado Layla. ¿De verdad confiaba en MI para hacerme cargo de un caso tan importante? Wow, sienta bien que te idealizen pero, wow, prepárate para que te decepcione por no alcanzar tus expectativas.

Tal vez aceptaría, o tal vez no, quién sabe. Dependiendo del humor con el que esté mañana puesto que ahora no puedo pensar bien debido a Raj y los constantes maullidos de mi gata rogando comer.

Por hoy la tienda se iba a quedar cerrada. Subí a la planta de arriba para ponerle en su cuenco algo de comida.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Qué mala suerte, Dina, se ve que hoy no es nuestro día.—le hablé a la gata como si me pudiera entender pero al ver que estaba delante de la estantería de donde salía su comida logro que se agarrara a mi pierna y maullara aun más fuerte. Esto es chantaje emocional.—Te tendrás que conformar con... ehh, mortadela, sí.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. No quería comerse lo que le daba, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la comida de gatos.

Suspiré, no tenía ganas de salir, pero lo tenía que hacer por el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que me soporta y sobretodo, que aún no me ha abandonado: mi gata.

Caminé hacia el mercado con unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo. Raj me dejó una suma generosa de dinero. Faltaría más.

Me fui acercando a la ciudad y atravesé la bóveda que daba lugar al mercado. Ya había llegado a mi destino: el zoco. Mi mal humor cambió radicalmente, de repente agradecí a mi gata ser un malcriada, el aire fresco y el encanto de los mercadillos árabes me sentó bien. Los zocos tenían un aura mágica que te hace perderte entre las especias y las telas de todos los colores, sus callejuelas siempre estrechas y bulliciosas, que a veces resultan agobiantes pero eso es parte de su encanto, ¿no? La magia radicaba en lo pequeño, en lo minúsculo, los zocos son mercadillos medievales donde se vive y se comercia igual que hace siglos. Un mezcla entre túnel del tiempo y laberintos de telas, de pieles curtidas, de metales, de frutas frescas y piedras preciosas, de perfumes, de olores y sabores, de joyas y baratijas para los turistas. Aunque a decir verdad, el de mi ciudad era desconocido para los extranjeros ya que no se podía ver a simple vista, debías adentrarte al corazón de la localidad. El hecho de no estar infestado de turistas blancos con túnicas, velos y amuletos árabes lo hacía más encantador. Se podía percibir su verdadera esencia, con comerciantes que te venden un jarrón por el triple de lo que vale.

Aunque no todo es fantasía, lo mismo ves una rata comiéndose un kebab delante de una tienda de dulces tradicionales.

En mi camino hacia la tienda de mascotas alguien me empuja muy bruscamente para abrirse paso.

—Por dios, mira por dónde vas ciego de mier...—Antes de poder acabar mi frase se esfumó, bueno, mejor dicho se escondió tras una pared que daba lugar a otro callejón. Noté cómo el chico movía exageradamente los brazos en silencio y hacía gestos que claramente decían "Cállate y deja de mirarme... por favor". No pude hacer más que poner cara de bobo y buscar con la mirada en el lado contrario, por el que el muchacho había llegado corriendo casi matándome en el intento. Y lo vi.

Oh.

Ups.

Era un guardia con un sable. Cortarle la mano a los ladrones no era nada extraño, solo que la gente no se quería acostumbrar a algo tan atroz y medieval. Sentía la necesidad moral de hacer algo. Miré al chico y luego volví la vista hacia el policía. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Señor! ¡El bandido se ha ido por ahí!—grite con falsa indignación señalando un callejón oscuro y poco poblado, perfecto para un ladronzuelo.

El guardia que aún se encontraba corriendo me miró y espetó un "Gracias" entre dientes para seguir buscando al fugitivo.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí, chico.

—¡Muchas gracias! Por un momento pensé que me ibas a delatar jaja.—dijo, o más bien gritó con un aire risueño, pasándome las manos sobre los hombros como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, le empujé levemente para que al menos quitara su brazo de mí. Mi cara era un cuadro en esos momentos.

—Sí, de nada. Pero no te pegues mucho, chico, que pareces un perturbado. Es un consejo.

—¿Eh?—entonces le fue revelado el verdadero sentido de la vida y por fin comprendió lo que es el espacio personal, dando unos pasitos atrás.—¡Lo siento! Pero de verdad estoy agradecido por tu ayuda, no soy muy bueno robando por lo que puedes ver. Pero es solo una barra de pan, ni que fuera el santo grial. Además, una menos, una más, ¿que diferencia hay?

—Bueno, me encantaría seguir esta agradable y totalmente sana conversación pero me tengo que ir.

—Espera, se te ha caído esto.—vi como se agachaba para coger un tarjeta blanca con bordes dorados. El permiso de la reina.

—¿Invitación real a palacion? ¿Firmado por su majestad, la reina Layla de Dunya y princesa de Ovalyon? ¡Vaya!, tengo un amigo con influencias.—bromeó tendiéndome la tarjeta. La tomé, casi agresivamente, como si quisiera arrancarle el brazo a ese pelirrojo.

No sabía como reaccionar, aunque tampoco me pidió explicaciones cosa que me alivió.

—Oye, ¿tú te vas a presentar a eso de ser un sirviente en el palacio? ¡Porque yo también! Robar no es lo mío, como ya has notado. Al menos si nos eligen a los dos tendré un amigo allí, ¡qué ilusión!—exclamó con mucha agitación y alegría, incluso parece que le salían brillitos de sus ojos.

—Primero, desde cuándo somos amigos y segundo, ¿por qué sacas conclusiones precipitadas? El motivo de la carta no es asunto tuyo, chico.

—¡Ah! Es que pensé que podríamos hacer buenas migas, lo siento si te he incomodado.—susurró con una mirada melancólica, aunque siguió manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento— Los del orfanato también me dijeron que debía ser más... discreto, y eso intento pero no puedo evitarlo. Y más contigo, me transmites buenas vibraciones, chico. Ah, y no me llames chico, probablemente tengamos la misma edad, me llamo Lev —por fin dejó de hablar.

—Vale, chico.

Tomé rumbo hacia la tienda de mascotas, mi gata se estaría muriendo de hambre a estas alturas. Pero algo perturba mi paz, más bien alguien.

Lev, el pelirrojo que parecía extranjero pero que hablaba dunyo perfectamente. Los rasgos finos de Lev, junto con su pelo entre rojo y castaño, que me parecían las llamas y los orbes esmeralda que abrían con emoción y sorpresa cada vez que hablaba, en combinación con las pecas que salpicaban su, extrañamente, impoluta cara blanca, lo hacían parecer un "demonio" del norte. Pero uno atractivo.

—Qué coño haces, chico.

—¡Seguirte! ¿No es obvio? Por cierto aún no me has dicho tu nombre, y deja de llamarme chico. Aunque con esas pintas de pitoniso fijo que es un nombre artístico super raro e inmpronunciable.—me miró fijamente con mucho interés, con su pequeña sonrisa que no se esfumaba ni a puñetazos.

Suspiré, tampoco podía manejar lo que hacían los demás. O sí, pero el uso de ese tipo de magia no es legal.

—Avan, me llamo Avan. Como puedes apreciar, es un nombre raro e inmpronunciable.

—Avan...—susurró para sí mismo, como si quisiera recordar esa palabra de por vida.—Muy bonito, sí señor. Y, ¿a dónde vamos, oh grandioso y poderoso hechicero Avan?

Intenté ignorar el sarcasmo sin malicia de su tono como la persona madura que soy y proseguí caminando. La ruta hacia la tienda se estaba haciendo eterna.

—Yo a comprar, tú no sé...

—Ah, pues a dónde me lleve el viento.

—Qué dices, chico. ¿No tienes casa o algo?—no pude ocultar la preocupacion en mi tono, en el fondo no parecía mala persona.

—No, como ya he mencionado, soy huérfano y me echaron hace 3 días porque cumplí la mayoría de edad.—su voz no se quebró en ningún momento pero su sonrisita fue sustituída por una expresión seria.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho... —dije fijando la vista hacia abajo. Realmente me daba lástima, además, podría haber sido yo si Raj no me hubiera adoptado. Una voz en mi interior me dijo "Avan, no lo hagas". — ¿Sabes?, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, pero solo por una semana o como máximo 2 semanas, ni más ni menos, hasta que te elijan en palacio o encuentras algún trabajo...

Los ojos de Lev se iluminaron de pronto y se formó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.—¿¡De verdad harías eso por mí!? ¡Muchas gracias! No te decepcionaré, de verdad. Ayudaré en casa y conseguiré trabajo y no robaré, al menos mientras viva contigo. Ahh, estoy tan feliz, ¡qué alivio!

¿Realmente acabo de ofrecerle a un ladrón que no conocía quedarse en mi casa? Sí, al parecer las malas decisiones eran cosa de familia. La peor decisión que hizo mi madre fue tenerme.

—Chico, cállate y deja de gritar antes de que cambie de opinión.

—¡No te decepcionaré, Avan!

Como ya dije, el camino hacia la tienda de mascotas era eterno, pero con un empujón aquí y allá logré comprar unas latas de loquesea que le pongan a la comida para felinos.

Una señora me pisó y tuvo el descaro de mirarme mal. Tal vez fue la cosa que más me molestó del día.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por cada kudo a una hormiga se le dona una peluca para que deje de ser calva y conseguiréis el aprecio de esta pobre alma en desgracia (yo)


End file.
